<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пустяк by fandom Fairy Tail 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail), Jas Tina (Jastina)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480220">Пустяк</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/fandom%20Fairy%20Tail%202020'>fandom Fairy Tail 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina'>Jas Tina (Jastina)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Грей/Эльза [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, POV, Poetry, Romance, SF Battle 2020, fandom Fairy Tail 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/fandom%20Fairy%20Tail%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Специально на SF Battle 2020 для команды fandom Fairy Tail 2020</p><p>По мотивам командного арта Ледяной букет автора J e l l y F i s h</p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Грей/Эльза [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133531</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пустяк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Закат окрасил небо в алый,<br/>
Пронзив безмолвием простор.<br/>
Совсем пустяк. Так, глупость. Малость.<br/>
Привёл тебя в такой восторг.<br/>
*<br/>
Верх совершенства чётких линий.<br/>
Играют краски на свету -<br/>
От розовых до тёмно-синих...<br/>
Не схлопотать бы по хребту<br/>
*<br/>
За эту дерзость! Чувств зародыш<br/>
Вглубь затолкаю я опять.<br/>
Ты всё молчишь и глаз не сводишь.<br/>
И как, скажи, тебя понять?!<br/>
*<br/>
Не только лёд пылает алым,<br/>
С зарей сравнялся яркий цвет.<br/>
Уж лучше бы ты наорала,<br/>
Чем ТАК смотреть на мой букет!<br/>
*<br/>
Не понимаю женских штучек...<br/>
Но удалось тебе одной<br/>
Заставить посреди колючек<br/>
Цвести розарий ледяной.<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>